


Don't Bet on Your Baby Brother

by Away_With_The_Faeries



Category: Phoenix - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Away_With_The_Faeries/pseuds/Away_With_The_Faeries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurent looses a bet with Thomas, the consequences include dressing up as a pin up girl and lap dancing.</p>
<p>(Written for Raimy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Bet on Your Baby Brother

Thomas sat back and bit his light pink lips in the couch inside of the recording studio. The other two members of the band had left for dinner already, and Thomas locked the door.  
"Hurry up, Laurent! You owe me!" Thomas yelled to his bandmate, Laurent Brancowitz.  
Earlier that day, the two had placed a bet over who would give up on the argument first, Laurent's brother, Christian, or Deck. Laurent wagered on his brother, and lost. It had been decided that the loser would dress as a pin-up girl and give the other a lap dance.  
Laurent was applying his mascara and winged eyeliner. "I'm almost done, calm down!"   
Thomas was growing restless and antsy when the small bathroom's door burst open. Thomas's countenance grew into a cocky grin. "Come sit on my lap, Angelface."  
Laurent stood in the doorway in matching light pink high heels, panties, garter belt and bustier. He wore fishnets over his freshly-shaven legs and he teetered when he stepped.  
"I'm going to die." He said, hardly keeping balance in the foreign objects. He wore red lipstick on top of his lips and retro eye makeup. His trademark stubble had been cleaned off, and curls fell freely in his face.   
"Then take the heels off." Thomas answered. Laurent kicked them off in response. He sauntered over to Thomas like a female cat, straddled his legs, gently put his hands to the other man's face. Thomas brought his hands to Laurent's rear and played with the elastic in the fishnets, snapping it against Laurent's leg. The cross-dressing man leaned his head forward to whisper in Thomas's ear.  
"I want you to rip this bustier off me because it's uncomfortable and pull my hair." Laurent whispered into the other mans ear. Thomas closed his eyes and took in the warmth of Laurent on his lap and the soft tones of his voice.   
He got off the other man's lap and walked behind him. He bent over and started to half kiss, half suck on the right side of his neck. Laurent ran his fingers across Thomas's chest and unbuttoned his shirt. He next ran his hands in the blue dress shirt.   
Thomas whimpered like a small dog and tangled his right hand through the man's hair.   
"Fuck, just sit on my lap, you tease." Thomas commanded Laurent.   
Obeying Thomas, he sat on his thighs and grinded his ass against Thomas's half erect member, poking from his denim jeans. Thomas's face grew warm and he knew he was blushing. His mind was being filled with a sexual lust like ink spilling from a pot. Laurent continued to rub him self against Thomas for at least five more excruciating minutes, making the brown haired man grow fully erect. Laurent threw his head back, expecting to sit back up, only to find Thomas's arm around his chest, pinning him to his spot.   
"Stand up." Thomas told Laurent with force, and like the good little sub he is, obeyed.   
Thomas stood from his seat, grabbed Laurent by the shoulders and threw him onto the red couch neighboring the chair. Laurent giggled and pushed the pair of pink women's underwear to the point where they were barely on his hips, exposing dark curly hair and a runner's build-style hips. Unconsciously, Thomas licked his lips and dove on top of Laurent, knees apart on either of his sides, biting his neck. Laurent's hips bucked against the man on top's hips and a dog-like high pitched whine escaped his mouth.  
Thomas's hands worked their way down the bustier, undoing it. Laurent drew in a relieved breath and muttered a thank you between moans.  
Thomas sat up off the partially clothed man beneath him, took Laurent's glasses off and started to take off his own pants. The topless man beneath him squirmed in anticipation and Thomas let out a low laugh.  
"Calm down." Thomas fought with his stiff pants to get off of his legs and won. He sat on top of Laurent's lower abdomen, which was warm and full of life. In fact, everything about Laurent was full of a certain ardor for Thomas and his body at that point in time.   
Thomas wrapped his legs around his partner's thighs and glided his hand slowly up his body, starting from his waist, to his breast, then his jawline, and finally stopping at his hairline. He ran his fingers through Brancowitz's thick, dark curls, and once having a handful, pulled his head up, exposing the soft and sensitive skin of his neck. Thomas bent down and began to kiss and suck on his neck, causing him to gently moan in pleasure, but after a minute or two, began biting Laurent's soft neck, causing pain to drip into the moans.  
"That hurts, Thomas." He whimpered out.  
"But when you moan in pain on top of everything else, it's beautiful." Thomas whispered into his ear like silk. He got off Laurent, and put his hand to his chest, signaling him to stay vertical.  
He undid the black nylons from the garter belt and slowly pulled down the panties, which were stretched and barely covering Laurent Brancowitz's aroused body. Laurent curled his toes and bit his lip as Thomas's hand glided over his member. He pulled them to his thighs, exposing Laurent's fully erect penis.  
"Damn, looks like someone here was endowed with greatness." Thomas admired the size of Laurent. He kissed it from base to tip, causing Laurent to shudder at every slight touch. He next pulled the stockings up and fastened them to the belt again. "Get on the floor on all fours, now."  
Laurent rolled of the couch sloppily and landed on his hands and knees.   
"Stop playing with me." He whined.  
"Oh no, I'm not anywhere near done yet, darling." Thomas took off his boxers and his dress shirt and looked down. He frowned at the size of himself compared to Laurent.   
Breaking back into the reality of a man beneath him, hot and bothered, he kneeled down.   
He slipped his fingers between the fishnet and Laurent's sensitive thigh and snapped the nylon against his skin several times, causing whimpers and red marks.   
"Just come on and fuck me!" Laurent was getting impatient.  
Thomas grabbed a handful of hair and pulled his head back again, but this time he shoved his fingers in his mouth.   
"Get them soaked, or not, if you like pain." Thomas told him, hoping for the latter.  
Laurent worked his tongue around the fingers and tried to get them as wet as possible until the man behind him pulled them from his mouth and pushed them hard into his rear.   
"God, that feels good." Laurent got out in a groan. Thomas pulled his fingers out, spread his legs, and began to push himself in.   
"Jesus fucking Christ!" Laurent yelled. Thomas ran his hand around on his rear and brought his hand up, bringing it down with force.   
"Fuck!"   
Thomas ran his hands down his hips and found the base of Laurent's member; he began to push his hand back and forth, receiving a loud moan from the man beneath him.   
He pushed in and out of Laurent, and between how tight and warm he was around Thomas, how the muscles in his back gleamed with sweat and moved with each thrust, and how beautiful the natural noises sounding from Laurent, he was a hair's-breadth away from an orgasm.  
"I'm going to spew all over the floor." Laurent choppily got out between gasps. Thomas silently agreed, the anxiety in his abdomen unbearable.  
Thomas, for the third time, pulled Laurent back by the hair and examined his face. His skin was sweaty and his features were contorted in a concoction of pleasure and pain, which meant his lips gaped open, his brow furrowed and tears watered his eyes.  
"I'm there! F-uhh-ccckkkkk!" He shouted as semen spilled from him onto the floor. Two more thrusts and Thomas the anxiety in his stomach spilled into Laurent. He collapsed onto Laurent, who was on the floor. The two remained entangled and Thomas reached for Laurent's hand.  
"You're pretty great at this." Laurent said his speech slurred.  
"Two things." Thomas began.  
"What?" Laurent inquired absent-mindedly.  
"One, you look gorgeous when you're in pain. Two, you look great in stockings.  
"You're a sadist and a fetishizer. Great." Laurent said, his speech brimming with sarcasm.

**Author's Note:**

> Raimy wanted more Thombranco and I needed something not gory to write.


End file.
